before
by leviiathan
Summary: this fic is set before pam's nightmare pregnancy please enjoy this fic and thx for your support p.s share with friends xx
1. Chapter 1

True Blood

Chapter one

"FUCK!" Pam spat half surprised at the anxious look on her makers face and even more surprised that Sookie had not in fact been fucking around with her when she had called earlier.

" You need to hide him…now, if im right bill is onto his ass and running is no fucking option this time" She proceeded

"Well what am I supposed to do I mean it's his house" the faerie exclaimed with a nodding gesture towards Eric.

"This is my house?" he said looking to Pam in confusion.

"yeah (Sookie said looking at him)… but pam I rung you because, he can't stay with me I can't handle him" Sookie scoffed

"if he comes home with me that's the first fucking place they'll look; I can't risk your stupid ex dork coming and…" she didn't have time to finish that sentence because before she knew it her maker had picked her up like a piece of trash and flung her effortlessly through the living room making her to smash into the shiny wooden collapsed almost instantly, under her weight. She slivered up brushing the wood shavings off of her red sequin dress; her maker stood staring at her, Sookie next to him looking as shocked as Pam felt. Pam flipped him off ignoring the cold glare he gave her

" Whatever Sookie just take care of him" she stated still staring at him; then she sped off into the cloak of darkness.

* * *

Fangtasia was still in the shithole state Pam had left it in about forty five minutes ago, people partying hard, fighting and fucking throwing up the lot.

"stupid humans" Pam thought entering the doors of her and Eric's night club. She was instantly greeted by the sight of humans and vampires alike jumping up and down to the rave of music, ginger scurrying around the bar making drinks and a dirty biker couple fucking in the far right hand corner, she scowled in disgust pushing past the pack of breathers and made towards the office flinging the door open. Within seconds hit the secret stash of tru blood Eric had stored hoping she wouldn't find, She smiled at the thought of him before all of this bullshit had happened, then grabbed a bottle of O negative, popped the cap off and slunk into Eric's favorite chair, her lips barely touched the outside of the glass, before she was interrupted by a Knock at the Door

" If you want something ask Ginger, now fuck off" she said feeling bitterly annoyed…The door opened and it was a shock to her sight, if she were still human her heart would have flipped to the turbo of one hundred beats per second,

" Hello Pamela" came the slimy yet soft voice of someone familiar

_'Russell_' Pam thought Russell was here and there was no Eric to protect her.

' Russell Edgington' She shot out of her seat slamming the bottle of tru blood onto the black wooden desk and placing both hands on the slab.

" Eric's not here… your out of luck- she said with a satisfied smirk- now fuck off" she said pushing the fear in her voice deep into her gut, she wanted to run and hide like a little girl but the woman inside told her to stand there and hold her ground.

"I didn't come for Mr. Northman" He said staring at her legs making his vision known and not even bothering to hide his disgusting wondering eyes,

"I thought you were only into guys… you know like your dumb boyfriend we flushed down the sink a couple months back?" she retorted smirking sadistically at seeing the pain that crossed his face.

"Indeed Miss De Beaufort but you know…I just can't resist you Pamela" he said grinning wickedly, and next thing she knew she was under him and he was on top of her, consuming her lips in a heated kiss she tried desperately to get him off her she didn't even have time to run, she scratched at him, punched him, cursed at him, slapped him but he was triple a millennium and he wasn't getting off.

'i promised your maker i'd pay you a visit' he whispered as She fought against his grotesque weight, and in that instant he slammed into her filling her and she screamed in pain, the blood tears running down her icy cheeks before she gave up the fight her body going limp before he flipped her over pinning her front word so she was cheek down on the desk. That's how it went on for several hours straight and when he finished He scattered money over her then speeding out of fangtasia.

after the assault Pam curled in on herself, sobbing and hard; her vision flickered to the written message Russell had graffitied on the shiny desk.

'Whore'. Ginger burst into the office wearing her usual club attire, and Pam forced herself to her feet in seconds scrubbing at her cheeks,

"go home Ginger" she stammered evening out her voice

"Pam what's wrong with you why are you crying" she began but was cut off by the tornado of Pam rushing past her, crying out like the weak bitch she felt she was

"JUST FUCK OFF!...

Pam sat at the bar shaking, she couldn't stop thinking about the way he had scattered that money all over her, how it made her feel…it made her feel like the whore she was in 1905 not the Pam she was now, she swarmed down the basement stairs and got into Eric's coffin she needed to be close to him and this felt like the only way that was possible. She lay there thinking about that night Eric had saved her from what could have happened but this time he wasn't there to save her, where the fuck was he now? Vegetableised pathetic and dopey with amnesia; staying with the town hussy...literally,

Pam was in no fit state to be comparing herself to Sookie right now because she was feeling like a street walker amongst over things. She inhaled an needless shaky breath and at that moment burst into tears. She had been blocking Eric out ever since she found out he had amnesia or whatever the fuck it was, the look on his face…he didn't remember her at all, the last thing he needed was to be chasing after her.

* * *

About six hours later Pam rolled out of the coffin and as soon as she stood up deflated to the floor with a wince of pain not physical but emotional (this really could not have just happened), her whole body was reeling from what had happened just fifth teen hours earlier. It was nightfall and she had a bar to run. not just for herself but for Eric as well. She willed herself up shifting her weight towards the stairs and dragged her all way up them, it seemed to take ages but she finally made it.

Pam slivered her way over to the club door and opened it only to be met with a sight she didn't quite expect.

"Bill" she whispered out quietly watching as he paced in

"pam…we need to talk/ he started looking at her befottled appearence

'IM FINE' she stressed knowing exactly why he had come 'cut to the chase compton i dont have all day'

' ok...i need to talk about where Eric is, or rather who. his with" Bill said she could hear the jealousy in his tone and she sent him a wide eyed disbelieving look, also raising her perfect eyebrows

"I don't know where he is or… who his with err you should check in with ginger she has all of his… details" she replied snarkily

"Pam im your king- she rolled her eyes at that...Eric was her maker. she didnt give a shit if he was king- and if I ask you were your maker is you will tell me" he said staring at her, she blocked the power he had over her before he forced her to tell him Eric's whereabouts. He would have to kill her first.

"I went around Sookie's house…Just last night actually. the two were… Intimate…your maker seemed. Different?" Pam sat down scowling at the word intimate; she had always loved Eric and no one not even Sookie would change that; it hurt every time he had a new bitch or fuck buddy Sookie would be his new Sylvie when he got his memory back. She could feel it.

"Marnie and her bitches put some sort of bullshit hex on him…or whatever the fuck it is. All I know is it is bad fucking bad. We've never dealt with these sorts of cunts before. and if you knew where Eric is then why'd you come…" she said looking him in the eye, bill interrupted her

"Russell Edgington is back and I think his after all of us I already killed queen Sophie Ann, that's why im king" Pam cringed at the mention of Russell's name the thought of him on top of her made her sick to her stomach, she stared at the King straight faced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

. "Do you know where he is?" she said siting on her shaking hands "No…I was hoping you? Would since you and Eric are the first on his who im going to kill list" Pam shivered "I don't know and I don't Wanna, I need to get to Eric before He does." Keep an eye on the bar and if he shows up don't hesitate to kill his ass I don't care how you do it just make sure you do… I won't be long" she said and once again tornadoed into the darkness.

The Stackhouse estate was empty and Pam feared the worse. Not for Sookie but for her maker. She burst through the Door calling his name; there was no reply she searched the basement, the upstairs and then her attention turned to Sookie's room, the door was firmly shut, pam put her ear to the door. Nothing. She causously opened the door and breathed out a heavy sigh of relief, reason being if they had been fucking Pam would have probably killed Sookie and that wouldn't end well for her. The relief she felt suddenly turned to worry 'where the fuck is he' she thought to herself frantically. She got out and her cell phone and dialled for Bill. 'Bill? There not here?' bill cut her off "there at moon goddess emporium" he stammered out Eric's war cry clouded the phone and she was cut off.

"Fuck" she spat and yet again scurried off into the night.

When she arrived, it was full tilt madness. Eric had Bill on the ground; they were both baring fangs and he was ready to stake him, Pam intervened immediately and in the blink of an eye she was in front of Eric trying to get the stake out of his hand. "Eric snap the fuck out of it" she stammered under his weight, Sookie screamed and Pam's vision shot in the faeries direction, Pam was distracted a second one split second; then felt the sickly red hot sensation round her heart; the world around her went to black.

_Sookie's POV:_

_It was like slow motion, one minute Pam was there, next minute she was a puddle of her own blood. I looked at Eric who then jumped at Bill. "NO MORE!" I cried a burst of power coming from my hands heading full speed at Eric. He looked dazed and I could see it all coming back to him our nights together, everything. It was then Eric looked at me shock filling his features then he looks at Bill whose attention is elsewhere. On the blood and guts that is spewed on the floor like tomato soup, his eyes seem to follow my view confusion then guilt taking over his features he suddenly he cries out and drops to his knees. He was grief stricken it was like godric all over again._

_Pam__:_

Pam came to in the woods shivering and naked 'what the fuck?" she thought to herself she had no memory of what had just happened. She remembered the moon goddess emporium, Bill and Eric's fighting…Russell and then just nothing. She tried reconnecting the bond her and Eric had left but something was blocking her out, Pam felt sudden and unexpected surge of vulnerability and began to wail the salty tears ran into her mouth and down her cheeks, 'salty tears?' she thought wiping them and looking at her index finger her eyes met a clear dot of water, "what the fuck" this time she said it out loud still shaking her voice dry. Pam began walking towards… nowhere she just kept walking through the woods, at one point she attempted to run but it didn't have its usual… effect and it hurt her feet, Pam looked up at the moon and tried the walking again, her legs shook and gave way. And the rain started "shit!" she spat triple lindieing to the ground…

When she woke up the rain had stopped; the sun was starting to dawn over the horizon and the sound of a car rolling up caught pams ears, had she really fallen asleep outside of the Stackhouse estate? Turned out she hadn't been as far out as she thought. She caught sight of Sookie's blonde hair bouncing out of the car and starting towards the steps, the faerie soon closed the door behind her. Pam sprung to her feet; limped towards the white paint peeling house, and suddenly lost all will, she ran towards that yellow door and thumped on that mother like her life depended on it, which it kinda did. Sookie's was the last place Pam wanted to be but Eric was in there and she had to see him. 'Alright im coming' Sookie's voice floated down the hall towards the door pam could see her figure through the little bit of glass there was. She heard the deadbolt unlock and the door gave way, the faeries eyes widened "Pam?" Sookie said looking confused 'but how' ' can I come in yes or fucking no because the suns coming up and im fucking freezing, pick now im running out of time' Sookie nodded still staring at her. Pam entered the house in silence and turned to face the faerie, She wasn't afraid to be naked. One of the many things she and Eric had in common. 'So where is he' Pam said glaring at her 'where's who?' Sookie said gently 'don't fuck with me Sookie, Eric he was staying with you remember I know his here' 'wait pam' Sookie interrupted 'do you remember what happened to you?' Sookie said looking genuinely confused 'should I' Pam replied with a frown of frustration 'Pam you died, I mean that was it, how the hell are you…' "I don't know I mean, I felt a pain in my heart, I saw black and then I woke up in the woods" pam said looking her up and down, Sookie suddenly rounded on her with a knife; searing her arm. "You fucking bitch" pam spat the scorned rage burning within her soon turned to confusion when Sookie hastily grabbed her wounded wrist; looking closely at it; studying it.

'Pam what the hell happened to you…you're human' Sookie said 'what do you mean im human…' pam said but was interrupted by the feeling of Sookie putting her to hands to either side of her head. Pam watched the faerie again, starting to feel the anger well up inside, and after a short time Sookie let go; tumbling back… '…pam…Russell' Sookie chocked out "I don't Wanna talk about him so don't fucking bring him up again…understand? Pam said biting her nails, Sookie nodded in understanding. "Know where the fuck is Eric?" Pam asked placing a hand on her hip, "downstairs, but I wouldn't" Sookie stuttered out, Pam didn't need to be told twice she took to the cubby hole and started down the stairs. She soon was met by the sight of Eric. "Is it you are you back?" She said dryly, god she needed a drink, 'His back was facing her but as soon as she spoke he had slid off his bed to stand and in the blink of an eye she was wrapped in the warmth of his embrace. His cold arms wrapped around her holding her as if she would shatter into millions of tiny splinters. 'I killed… you met the true death' he stammered 'you did but it's okay im okay…Eric im right hear…im fine she said hugging him tighter, Sookie cleared her throat, Pam hadn't even realised the faerie had followed her the down stairs, she would have if she were still a vampire. 'Pam erm here are some clothes…I thought you might be feeling a little embarrassed since you're… Naked? And your abilities aren't as active as they normally are', Sookie tossed her a white frilly dress 'Thanks?' pam said sliding the stringy dress over her head. 'Hey maybe we should get bill to find Russell I mean his probably after Pam since she's well...' 'No!' Pam said sharply don't get bill, his got enough on his plate right now, but hey you're welcome to go and find


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Him yourself if you like Sookie. Oh and that's the first and the last time I let you inside my fucking head got that good, I've already seen Russell and I don't want to again' Sookie threw he hands up in a surrendering position, 'since when do you give a fuck about Bill Compton and when did you see Russell' Eric asked staring down at her in a combination of worry and curiosity 'I don't care about Bill… I just think that. You know what fuck it, im just saying don't get bill, I need to get back to fangtasia to…sort something out Sookie take care of Eric, and im using your car. 'Pam, you'll burn' said her maker she hesitated and continued to walk but was stopped by Eric 'im not letting you do this' he said staring down at her 'Eric she'll be fine she's human' Sookie said looking at him 'I'll be fine…Sookie keys…Now' She said climbing up the ladder and leaving Sookie and Eric alone.

By the time she got to fangtasia the sun was already setting Pam looked up at the amber sky, cracked the lock open and went inside, the bar had empty vodka bottles, shots, tru blood and all that shit human and vampire liked to drink, Ginger had left a note on the bar saying (went home early C u tonight) Pam sighed and headed towards the office. She couldn't bring herself to enter the memories were flooding back. If she were still a vampire she wouldn't have really given a fuck that Russell had…well…Human emotions worked differently her hands shook on the handle; the feeling of being watched made itself known. Pam took two step backs then ran back outside locking the doors of fangtasia and breathing so fast she thought she would hyperventilate, Hot salty tears ran down her face; she managed to pull herself together enough to get back in the car and drive back to Sookie's. When she reached Sookie's house at the edge of bon temps she slid out of the driver's seat and slammed the car Door; Pam slunk up the wooden stairs and once again knocked on the door…No reply 'not again' she thought looking around for something sharp, she suddenly remembered Sookie saying to Jason a couple months back your keys in the plant, Pam searched around frantically looking for the plant with Jason's key and finally found it. She punched it into the door and with one turn the lock gave way. 'Eric...Sookie?' Pam whispered quietly No reply, she opened her mouth to speak again but it was replaced by a moan, jealousy rose up the pit of her stomach and she started to hunt around the house like a lioness looking for its prey. Pam managed to track down the grotesque sound of Sookie's slutty noises; she swiped a paper clip off one of the little tables and snuck up the stairs. Sookie's bedroom door was full of light and as pam approached the Moans got louder and louder it was without a doubt Sookie and Eric the bed was pounding on wall and would probably burst through, Pam's stomach was butterflying with envy, she went for the door and just like she thought 'locked'. 'Screw the fucking paper clip' pam thought tossing the paper clip into the shadows, and just like that anger took over. Pam summoned up all her strength and round housed that mother down. The door fell down instantly. Stopping Sookie in mid moan, she was close to a climax pam could hear it and she was glad had the of taking that away from the faerie cunt, they were so busy fucking that they hadn't even heard the door crash down, 'fuck Eric' Sookie moaned against his shoulder Pam stood there in the hallway watching Eric grunt down Sookie's neck, he was ball deep in her and by the looks he was loving every second of it 'fuck, well is this a heat of the moment thing or what' Pam breathed Eric must have heard her because he broke free from Sookie and stood up, Sookie sat there clutching the bed sheets up to her neck 'Pam. I 'He began but pam cut him off 'No stay the fuck away from me Eric I fucking mean it don't follow me, I shouldn't even be upset I mean it's not like were together anymore fucking together I don't even know why im getting…' her voice trailer of and choked human tears streamed down her face, she ran down the stairs at human speed towards the living room, then skidding on her hills made for the front door. Eric beat her to it and was there within seconds holding her arm in what felt like the tightest grip Pam had ever encountered, she winced at the feeling of his hands digging into her forearm and back off, into the main room, he instantly let go catching her when she clumsily stumbled backwards 'Pam just let me explain… it…I' 'you what. It meant anything. Im sorry WHAT THE FUCK!' pam said smashing on of Sookie's photos 'For one split second I thought…that when you broke up with me you would regret it but apparently not Eric you love her, you've always loved her ever since you saw her with bill that night at the bar, im just your backup plan for if and when she dumps you or some shit like that, you're weak…just get the fuck out of my way' Pam said pushing him away from her, She picked up one of Sookie's silver crucifixes and punched it hard against her makers skin. 'Fuck!' he howled falling into a crouching position, Sookie's footsteps padded at ten miles per hour down the stairs, she skidded to a halt in the living room ' you bitch' yelled the faerie blasting pam with a her Fae light..

Pam crashed into the couch hitting the floor hard, she felt the feeling hot of blood instantly start to fall from the right side of her head Eric was by her side in the blink of an eye Helping her up she looked at Sookie who stood there looking guilty ' you fucking cunt. I'll…' Eric's arms wrapped around her waist pulling close and stopping her from beating Sookie's ass down, the feeling of being held down was all too familiar and she freaked out. Pam screamed, she screamed so much it made her throat hurt, the strong Vikings grip around her waist suddenly gave way and she slid backwards shaking and crying, "DON'T TOUCH ME LIKE THAT, JUST FUCKING DON'T!" she shrieked finally running out the door. She turned around in the abyss of darkness looking for a way to run but she instead ran straight into Eric he grabbed her by both arms and forcing her to look at him. 'Don't try and glamour me Eric because if you do I swear to fucking god I'll chase your ass down to hell and stake you there' she screamed sounding choked up and unwilling to fight but she fought anyway 'Pam as your maker I command you to tell me what's going the fuck is going on' Eric said anger mounting in his voice, Pam smirked 'it's not gonna work Eric I'm Fucking human now. I can get hurt I can die and I can't be commanded to do anything' she said freeing herself from his grip and making for the woods and this time he let her go.

She walked for what seemed like hours, grumbling curse words to herself in Swedish Eric's mother tongue. She gazed up at the half moon and felt blisters starting to form on her feet; she let out an ear piercing shriek of frustration then started to scream hard into the dirt curling in on herself like a five year old, her head stung like ten bitches and the blood continued to pour like hot sauce 'fucking Sookie' she thought. Then she felt a hand on her back, "hush child" came that edgy fluid familiar voice. Pam looked up she saw the face from her worst nightmares, Russell Edgington it was like slow motion. "No!" she shrieked trying to run off but he caught her effortlessly, and at that Pam let a scream rip she shrieked at the memories of him forcing himself on her flooded back like an ocean wave. He his arms banded around her torso hard, jolting her up and she felt her rib twist and give way which made her shriek harder. Then at that she felt someone push Russell of which made her fall to her feet with a grunt, "Eric" she thought and next thing she knew she was in Eric's arms and whisked away to the far part of the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When they reached what looked like the middle of nowhere Eric checked her over, "your bleeding take some of my blood" he said, "No" Pam replied stubbornly making to walk off the pain spiralled in on her and she collapsed clutching her side. "Pam you're in no position to be refusing my blood, know drink" he commanded and without any further or do Pam drank. It felt good, the flavour was amazing and it awakened a feeling that needed to be fulfilled. She could hear Eric grunting, she let go and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were almost black with hunger his fangs fully bared, and it took every bit of control she had not to jump his bones right there and then she lost control, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into her, his lips crashing into hers in a searing kiss, he ripped open the bottom half of her lace dress. She worked on the buttons of his shirt, whining into his mouth and when she couldn't get it undone. He withdrew temporally; pulling his shirt over his head then was back again. He sat up and started unbuttoning his pants flexing his muscles for her satisfaction; she grabbed him pulling him onto her, he was ready to feel her warmth around him. Pam watched his every move as he leant over her, she could feel his hard erection near her entrance and he pushed into her inch by inch filling her whole, she gasped at the sensation. Pam watched as his face contorted into what could on be described as pleasure and it spurred her on. She wrapped her legs around him meeting his thrusts, she was slowly starting to lose her control and her walls were tightening around his length, Eric groaned into her neck. But at that moment the horrific image of Russell came back into her head and she freaked out pushing Eric of her. He looked confused, and his confusion grew when she recoiled from him backing up against the nearest tree. She started to cry hiding her face in her hands, when she felt the familiar touch of Eric wrap his arms around her it made her cry harder. "What's going on Pam?" he asked his voice muffled as he smelt her hair, "Its Russell" she begun but choked on the last word, she couldn't bring herself to tell him. "What about him?" Eric growled she could hear the anger mountain in his voice, "I'm scared of him" she said sounding pathetic and she knew it.

She felt Eric shift and he lifted her chin to look at him, "I won't let him hurt you" he said placing a kiss to her lips but she pulled away again. "Eric I can't, we can't do this" she said looking to the dirt, "yes you can" he said pulling her onto his hard erection, she gasped at the feeling and gathered just enough awareness to stop him from kissing behind her ear. "What about Sookie?" she asked, he withdrew looking her in the eyes. He let out an unneeded breath before resting his forehead on hers, "we should get back to Fangtasia dawn is approaching" he said buttoning up his jeans, and next thing she was in his arms and they shot of into the sky.

When they reached Fangtasia, Eric immediately brought them to the office and placed Pam on her feet. "What the fuck" he spat looking about his office, the bells rang in Pam's head as she watched the desk the memories of the night before coming back to her it was Pam's own crime scene, Eric made his way to the desk and stilled, his fingers traced the word whore. His vision immediately shot to Pam, "who would do this?" he asked, "I don't know maybe somebody hates me, I don't…" she trailed of running a shaky hand through her hair, it was then she felt Eric's large hands cup her cheeks. " What happened here?" he asked his nose meeting Pams, "It was Russell" she burst her voice small. "What?" he growled out which made her jump, but he stroked her hair reassuringly. She shook her head looking to the ground, "Pam!?" he stammered making her jump again. She didn't answer; she didn't even have to look at Eric to know that he'd figured it out. 'Did you? Fuck him' he said a growl erupting from his chest Pam's fear soon turned to anger and then confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"I'll fucking kill him" he said stalking away from the human, who ran after him she could feel the fatigue creeping in. "No Eric you can't, his double your age…" she begun but he silenced her using his 6 ft 4 height to an advantage as he towered over her, "did you fuck him Pam?" he repeated his voice taking on a dark tone, Pam immediately looked to the floor ' no…I just… he' her sobs tripped her words up and she could taste the salty tears. Eric took that as a yes, he moved past shoving her out of his way.

Pam watched on too tired to do or say anything at this point and let out an exhausted cry of defeat dropping to the floor, Eric caught her before she hit the ground and she cried again pathetically trying to wriggle free from his dominating grip, he lifted her up dumping her into the car that was parked outside, it was Bill's car. 'Bill take her back to yours if you need me I'll be at…Sookie's 'he said staring at her then he looked to bill and nodded. Bill punched the engine into drive and as fast as pam could blink Eric was…gone, the speed he moved at was too fast for her eyes to follow, it almost gave her whip lash.

"Bill stop the car, I feel sick" she shrieked starting to undo her seatbelt; Bill kept driving looking straight ahead. "Bill stop the fucking car Im gonna be sick" she screamed, the car screeched to a halt. Pam undone her seatbelt and ran out of the car into the fields, she crashed to the ground and puked her guts up the hot substance making its way out of her body. She could hear Bill standing behind her as he shuffled through the grass, Pam finally finished puking up the last bits of her guts and turned to Bill, "Bill, I think I'm sick" she stuttered out wiping her mouth. No reply, she turned around to see Bill standing behind her, "didn't you just hear a fucking word I said I'm ill" she cried "we should get back to my place" he said helping her to her feet a look of wandering on his face.

When they arrived at Bill's mansion like a gentlemen he carried her to the front door, opened it then lay her down carefully on the couch. "You have a fever have you actually eaten anything?" he asked her with concern in his voice, know Bill and Pam may have not always seen eye to eye but he had actually considered her an acquaintance. "Yeah I've eaten" she lied lowering her voice and glancing over to the woman in the other room, "How are you still alive, I saw you die" he asked eyeing her with suspicion, "I don't know but anyway why am I here?" she asked twirling a finger in her hair, "because you've been sleeping with the enemy" Bill said Pam looked down at herself, with upset no one actually fully knew the story but that was a conversation for another time. In a split second Bill was in front of her staring at her nose in what could only be described as worry, "what?" she asked, he bought his thumb up and wiped her nose. "Your nose is bleeding and your head too" he said "huh" Pam questioned standing to her feet, but before she could get up she was met with the sound of the snick of fangs and she opened her mouth to scream, Bill covered her it. He bought his finger to his fangs and cut it. Then he rubbed it onto her head wound like it was germaline, "my apologies Pam" he smiled, Pam stared at him in fascination. At that moment there was a gust of wind and there stood Eric half-dressed and snarling in Bill's face, "What the fuck did you do to her" he spat in his Viking manor. Bill simply just snarled back until the sound of Sookie met their ears, "Eric Stop!" Sookie shrieked still buttoning up her blouse, Pam watched on amused 'fucking peace maker' she thought.

She curled her hair staring at Bill, she was doing this to make Eric jealous and it seemed to be working. Bill stood up and shook himself off moving too stand next to Pam, "What did you do?" Eric repeated pushing down the jealousy she knew he felt coursing through his veins. "I healed her, she was bleeding so I healed her" Bill smirked knowing exactly how to get under Eric's skin, "you took his blood?" Eric asked pointedly looking at Pam. Pam looked down at the floor not answering Eric's question, things were getting intense. "Maybe you should lay off her Eric she doesn't look to well" Sookie said coming to sit next to Pam; she slowly reached out to touch her hand. Then gasped, "Don't fucking touch me" Pam spat moving her hand away "Pam you're burning up" Sookie said turning her gaze to Eric. Eric was by Pam's side in the blink of an eye, he felt her forehead. The worry made itself known on his features, "I'm sick" Pam huffed wiping at her sweaty forehead. "I'm taking her home" Eric said making to scoop her up his dominant side showing, "she's staying here tonight like you told me, she fucked the enemy and you didn't want to have deal with her so she's staying with me tonight" Bill sneered staring Eric in the eyes, it was like circa 1905 all over again. Pam continued to stare at Eric "come on let's just go" said the faerie tugging at Eric's bare muscular arm "I know where were not wanted" she finished staring at Pam all Sookie wanted was to do was get back to the fucking they were interrupted from, Pam stared back, Eric breathed out a sigh of defeat, scooped Sookie into his arms and Sped off into the darkness. "Well that was… awkward" bill said smirking, Jessica descended into the living room pam guessed she had just came from upstairs. 'Hey cheeto' Pam said grinning at her, 'uh hey Pam erm you look' 'terrible? I know' Pam said still smiling 'hey where's that…' Jessica looked down at the floor in guilt 'she just smelt so good I had to.' 'it's only a human… we'll get another one' bill said smiling at her, that was out of character for bill, he was one of the most human vampires pam knew ' I guess im Just a human too, Since im fucking stuck this way' she said looking down at herself ' that can be changed bill said walking towards her, his Louisianan accent sounding strong ' No it's fine I don't think Eric wouldn't like that' she said, she had to decline, she had already crossed the line with Eric tonight and plus the thought of someone like Bill Compton commanding her around made her insides squirm.

"Come Pam, I'll show you're room" Jess said taking Pam by the hand and guiding her to her room. The room looked ancient, it had cream walls, a king sized bed and a gold floral carpet. "Looks like a room owned by Marie Antoinette" Pam joked walking over to the bed; she jumped on it landed straight on her back, when she felt her spinal cord jolt and snap. "Oh!" she cried out paralyzed with pain, "BILL!" Jess shrieked and Bill came speeding in, in a moment he had torn into his wrist and held it to Pam's mouth. Pam drank greedily, desperately even until she felt the feeling come back in her lower back. "I can feel again, thank fuck" she rasped when Bill took his wrist from her mouth, "what happened, I heard a snap" Jess exclaimed


	6. authors note

**Authors note**

**_Sorry for the delay guys with all my fanfics Ive managed to accidently delete the chapter 6 of before which has fucked it write up and I cant get it back but I will be rewriting it and better this time and I __promise you all fics will be updated soon I just have so much school work on and yeah you get my drift but happy reading and d_on't give up on me yet xxxx**


	7. Chapter 6

Humans are very delicate creatures?" Bill said pointedly

Pam flipped him off, "we'll see you tomorrow night Pam" Jess said waving as her and bill left. Pam lay in the darkness and thought about Jessica, frozen at the age of seventeen like a glass doll that was disturbing. It was weird not being able to feel Eric, to see in the dark anymore. She missed many things about being a vampire, but now she could have kids, she hated kids always had and She could see the sun for the first time in a hundred years.

She missed Eric but he actually thought that she would screw Russell edgington because she wanted to. At that she let a tear slip down her cheek and her hand rose and she sweep it away. "Fuck Eric and Sookie" she thought to herself she knew that she was the one Eric loved he had been her true north ever since she first saw him but the jealousy was becoming too much for her to handle, she had thought that Sookie would be a fling maybe just a casual fuck but it became an obsession that he couldn't shake. It hurt every time when Eric would bring a new bitch in.

_Flashback 1986:_

"_Eric" she whispered helplessly watching as he hit his climax balls deep in that little French bitch, Sylvie. His latest woman, "Jesus fucking Christ, Pam what now" he groined out irritation in his tone, buttoning up his jeans and kissing that hoe one last time before he turned around. As soon as he saw her he beard his fangs. "I wouldn't" one of the yazoko members said holding a knife to her throat, "what is her name?" one of the members piped up, "je m'appelle Sylvie" she spoke up. "Take her" the leader commanded Eric immediately tried to intervene coming at two of the men. But they then put the knife to Sylvie's throat and he stood down._

"_What do you want money, I'll double it the amount, triple it" he said watching worriedly. "Choose" the leader protested looking Eric square in his eyes, "me" he said looking scared to shit. "Choose" the man came again they put the knife to both they're throats this time and they cried Eric's name in unison, Eric looked at Pam "Pam" Eric finally said "Pam lives" he said and at that the knife was plunged into Sylvie's side and down went that bitch. Finally._

_Eric dropped to his knees and stared at her then the silver was wrapped tight around his throat and they were dragged away._

Pam opened her eyes as the memory washed over her; she turned on her side and fell into a deep sleep.

when awakened the next day, the sun washed over her, the light stung at her eyes, Bill and Jessica were sealed tight in there coffins, that was one thing pam didn't miss the feeling of being enclosed inside a skinny box. She shivered at the thought. Pam slunk down into the kitchen looking for something to eat, she was fucking staving and she hadn't eaten in days, she opened the cabinet and was greeted by the sight of capin crunch 'shit' pam thought smirking to herself she grabbed the box and ripped it open drowning herself out of reality she was living in…By mid-afternoon Pam was on her fourth and final box of what she decided to call? 'Sunshine in a box' she smirked at the thought of the crappy name she had come up with, then she pulled herself back up the stairs and made to the bathroom where she hopped into the shower, the streams of hot water felt great on her skin, she closed her eyes at the peace it was giving her…

'Crap' Pam spat nearly slipping out of the shower she had to brace herself against the sink before she cannoned over and broke looked at herself in the mirror and for the first time in one hundred years saw the Pam she used to be she grabbed a spare tooth brush from the bathroom cabinet and started brushing still staring at herself resisting the urge to punch the mirror. Eric's words had made her feel like some sort of…goldigging skank the thought of Eric brung the underlying resentment she had towards him to an intense head; she nearly swarmed into a fit of rage. Pam pulled herself together enough to walk into Jessica's room grab the dress she had once leant to the baby vamp (but had never gotten back); she flung it on over her head along and stepped into some frilly undies. ; Her thoughts suddenly ceased by a knock at the door, Pam ran down the stairs towards the front, and then stopped, making sure she had calmed down enough to actually open it…

Sookie stood in the threshold wearing that yellow sundress that she loved so much, Hair all curly and bouncy like usual. 'God she looks the fucking same in everything' pam thought, 'What' pam stuttered making the bitchiness in her voice known 'I came to speak with bill' said the faerie looking her up and down 'It's daytime come back later' come back later' Pam said smirking, Sookie looked at her obviously taken aback from the rudeness Pam had just shown her 'please. It's urgent' 'how urgent', Pam said still smiling Sookie stared at her blankly; Pam stepped aside and let her Pass 'go wake him up then' Sookie floated up the stairs and disappeared into the hallway. Pam sat on the couch waiting for her to come back down; after about ten or fifth teen minutes the Fae walked down the stairs and into the living she were she shut every curtain in her sight, king Bill entered 'What do you want Sookie' Bill said leaning against the frame door staring at the faerie who stood sternly in front of him. 'I've come to talk about Russell and his involvement with Pam' she replied full of confidence, that caught pam's ears sharp and she sat up staring at her in silent rebellion' I need a drink…do want one Sookie. It's so hot out that…' Pam said her voice choked words going small and her eyes started to sting with tears 'Russell raped Pam' Sookie spat out shifting her weight and turning her attention to look at Pam...

Bills attention snapped to Pam so fast it could have gave her whip lash "Is this true' bill said still staring at her 'NO!' Pam screamed 'All he did was stand in my office, and scare the living fuck out of me' 'yes it is. Bill I went inside her head I saw the memories, she's scared shitless of him' Sookie said 'Pam?' Bill said sharply still looking at her. she summoned up the courage to speak 'He was disgusting' she said sounding small; letting the tears rip from her eyes and as soon as those tears left her eyes she cried out wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth shaking " Sookie" bill said you have to tell "Er…' 'No!' her and Sookie both shouted in unison 'He thinks the worse of her and if her knows then this could solve their relationship problem" Bill said, "Since when do you care what the hell happens to their relationship and why are you even doing this for Eric?" Sookie begun to question but Pam cut her off, "shut the fuck up!" Pam shrieked running off and upstairs

Chapter seven

Locking the door behind her. She slid down the door resting her had against the solid wood and watched out the window as night fall started to approach...

There was soon a knock at the door 'Pam open up' came the voice of the, the vamp baby Jessica, pam got her feet and opened the creaky door 'hey just came to see how you were holding up' jess said ' what do you mean' ' I heard the conversation you guys were having pam, it's pretty serious' 'just drop it' pam said shoving the Jessica out of the way and making for stair case, Pam made it half way down the stairs but before she could sneak out the front door she was met with the sound of Eric's voice.

"Pam?" Eric said coming out of King Bill's office, she spun around wildly to be face with those sea blue eyes. "Eric what are you doing here?" she asked her voice choking up a little. "I came to see you" he said stroking her cheek, "but you're pissed at me" she said. "That's because you fucked Russell Edgington" ' how many fucking times do I have to tell you I didn't…' she was cut off ' well Pam you didn't exactly do yourself justice when you fucked the enemy…I mean you made yourself look like a…' pam stared at him and watched him stop himself before he said something he regretted, now it was her turn to say something that she would regret ' yeah…I mean im not gonna keep lying to you I totally fucked him…you were fucking Sookie and I needed a piece of fucking happiness too. So yeah there it is. In a nutshell' she could see the anger steaming of him and for the first time in ages she saw him lose every ounce of control he had. Pam was grabbed by both arms and forced to look him in the eye 'is this true' he growled; he looked so unhuman it scared her; 'I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't' Pam said in a smaller voice and looked to the floor unable to withhold his icy death glare. He watched her for what seemed like a long time and she tried to break free from his iron grip, he threw her to the floor in a fit of rage causing her to hit her head…hard, she lay staring up at the ceiling breathing heavily not knowing whether to move or not. She suddenly felt Eric's arms wrap around lifting up into a sitting position. He tore into his wrist and forcing her to drink into it.

"I'm so sorry" she heard him say through the ringing in her ears; she felt the wound on her head seal shut like in one of those xmen films. He helped her to her feet, she pushed him away; dragging herself towards the living room, Sookie came out of bills office and wrapped her arms around Eric in an embrace, Eric hugged he back starring after Pam, the sight of Sookie wrapping her arms around Eric made pam want rip her out of his grasp and shake her as hard as she could. "I love you" Sookie said a smile curving her lips, Eric smiled back. That was the last straw, Pam and she ran at that faerie whore with good for nothing vargina and full on grabbed her by her blonde ponytail, screaming like a raging bull. Sookie screamed scratching at Pam's hands to get her off and then Pam again felt that tight grip around her waist and she went apeshit. "Get of me, Get the fuck off!" Pam shrieked running to the nearest corner of the room and crouching down in a sitting position. Eric helped Sookie to her feet baring fangs and shooting Pam another glare of anger which would combust any second, "what is the matter with you." He asked walking towards, "don't fucking make me tell you… Because I can't" she shrieked shaking her head and making her accent known. Eric crouched down in front of her studying her.

"Pam?" he said sounding much sterner, and then Bill cut in. "Pam tell him" he said, "No!" she sobbed, "Russell raped Pam" Sookie piped up…

Tbc…


End file.
